zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Main Page
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Wow not many people are using the talk buttonThatGamingBoy (talk) 20:22, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Can people really use the talk button on the main page more often? Wow im the only one who's used itThatGamingBoy (talk) 23:56, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Catboy! ThatGamingBoy (talk) 21:20, September 23, 2013 (UTC) I have some questions: 1. Who's gonna make whoever wins a mod? 2. (Already found the answer. Vote rad256) 3. Do I get paid (troll question :P) 4. Do I get paid in tacos? XD -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 00:56, September 24, 2013 (UTC) I vote for Rad256. (I hope I didn't ruin the talk page because I haven't ever used the talk page.) Loverlover22 (talk) 20:53, September 24, 2013 (UTC)Loverlover22 AKA ImaZT MacTheEpic RealSurfer45 (talk) 21:21, September 24, 2013 (UTC) How does the winner become the admin? It's the admin's choice Can I cancel my first vote and vote again? If I can Macheese6 ThatGamingBoy (talk) 19:52, September 27, 2013 (UTC) HONESTLY! rad256 and macheese6 still are just as powerful as me! seriously, only connect4 can do this, and who knows if he/she is still active!?! This whole administrator thing is stupid. ZTWiki counts himself as an administrator and no one voted for him and he never said "Oh after this thing ends Im being an admin too" Really To: ZTWiki Whats your username on ZT why do you not use you username or atleast say who your username is. ThatGamingBoy (talk) 21:02, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Calm down, dude. I mean seriously, get a grip. ZTWiki isn't the bad guy here. Are you mad because you didn't get voted admin? Are you mad because one of your pages got deleted? Calm. Down. MacTheEpic (talk) 00:54, September 30, 2013 (UTC) I am mad because ZTWiki doesnt mention things that he should of mentioned days agoThatGamingBoy (talk) 11:39, September 30, 2013 (UTC) There seems to be a lot of speculation that ZTWiki is me. This is wrong. Bye. RueOfZT (talk) 22:03, September 30, 2013 (UTC) To be honest I dont think we need to show the amount of ZT members on the main page. Its not that importnant besides your filling up the edit page with the numbers ThatGamingBoy (talk) 12:59, December 1, 2013 (UTC) @ThatGamingBoy The next update will take care of this issue. Thanks for your concern. RueOfZT (talk) 18:35, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay, Rue, I think that you are acting too "bossy" on here. Maybe bossy isn't the word, but you act like you have a higher rank than us - like you're an admin at this wiki. You're making so many changes, especially to the Main Page, and your comment to GamingCash - "We will take care of this shortly. Thanks for your concern." - like OMG that's something a moderator would say. So stop acting like a Wiki staff or something. TheRadBoy (talk) 17:18, December 4, 2013 (UTC) @TheRadBoy The word you're looking for is probably "corrupt." To your comment about me "making so many changes," I do not at all deny that. Yes, of course I've made changes to the Wiki. Anyone can. No one is stopping you from editing the main page to your liking, and I never said that I was in control. In fact, Rad, you are an administrator, as well as Mac. Think of me as the site editor; if you really don't like what I've done with the Wiki, change it back to what it once was. I do not understand why you are so upset. RueOfZT (talk) 23:30, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Well, I like the changes a lot, thank you for making them. But you could have at least asked us what we think about it. TheRadBoy (talk) 19:06, December 5, 2013 (UTC) @TheRadBoy Yes, that's true. The next updates won't be forced onto everyone unless they approve of it. :) RueOfZT (talk) 19:55, December 5, 2013 (UTC) The Main Page has a Talk Button? How did I not know this? I commented on it, too... How did I forget about this? O_o ANYWAY. Can't wait for that update. If someone protests at 11:59 PM so help me... XD Loverlover22 (talk) 20:01, December 31, 2013 (UTC) I changed my mind. I do not approve of this update anymore. -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 19:54, January 2, 2014 (UTC) What the heck did you do with the main page? If you dont remove that stupid animation I wil do it myself. -KillerCashGaming Owner of GamerzMain Studios (talk) 23:24, January 2, 2014 (UTC) GAMINGCASH, This is the Neue update... Click here for more info on it... It's a thing Rue is doing to make the ZTWikia a better place. He actually said that anyone who didn't approve had to say so before new year's eve was over, so... You kind of missed out. And honestly, I think "balancing an elephant on a line" is pretty funny... It's like those random sayings when a game is loading on ROBLOX (but I bet nobody actually reads them). Loverlover22 (talk) 02:07, January 3, 2014 (UTC) "A neue democracy"? What the - ? This is a wikia, not a G20 summit. Well, I have a suggestion: We have five users become a "legislature" to vote on proposed changes that can be proposed by anyone. Maybe.... Rue Catboy Mac Ima Gamingcash? whoops forgot my sig-CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 21:51, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Nah, I think a monerkey is better than a democracy. How about I'll the King. :D. Jk. If its a democracy then I'll be the president! :D. If not, than Vice president, if not than a member of whatever its called Congress. -KillerCashGaming Owner of GamerzMain Studios (talk) 23:18, January 21, 2014 (UTC) @bove lolwut -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 23:24, January 21, 2014 (UTC) This is Eric, or who you used to know as Eebbee or Fano. Can I ask why I have been banned on the Sarcy chat for what seems to be atleast 5 weeks? Um Fano I am 100% sure I did not ban you. I did however ban several trolls. We have this security measure that bans not accounts but IP addresses. So if you been trolling which I know you done before, that's why. TheRadBoy (talk) 02:08, April 25, 2017 (UTC) If you banned someone who said something similar to "The troll apocalypse is coming", that was me, and I was mocking the trolls not joining them.